


Paper Hearts

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Valentine's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's first Valentine's Day as lovers, paper hearts, chocolate mousse...need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Rike's wonderful illo of Blair with his paper Valentine heart for Jim.

## Paper Hearts

by Candy Apple

Disclaimer: This story was originally posted as part of the Valentine Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon. 

SVS website: <http://www.squidge.org/5senses/>

SVS email address: FiveSenses@egroups.com 

This story is based on characters and concepts developed by Pet Fly Productions, and is intended for private personal enjoyment only. No money is being made from the writing and distribution of this story. 

Thanks to KimAnne for the beta! 

* * *

Paper Hearts  
by Candy Apple 

* * *

Jim smiled to himself as he unloaded the grocery bag from the seat of the truck. After working Valentine's Day just about every year since he'd been on the force, this year, he'd pulled rank and gotten himself the night off. This year, he had a good reason. With his bag of champagne, the makings for gourmet hors d'oeuvres and a couple of other special treats for later clutched in one arm, he rode the elevator up to the third floor, then headed toward the apartment. Blair was planning to come down to the station in a couple hours to meet him, assuming they were working. Surprising him with the night off was something Jim was anticipating with great relish. 

He could hear children's voices, which surprised him a bit as they seemed to be coming from the third floor. Thankfully, their neighbors with children were all on the second floor. Kids could be cute in small doses, but Sentinel hearing and crying babies would not a happy combination make. As he walked out of the elevator, a young woman was herding three giggling, waving, chattering children out the door of the apartment he shared with Blair. The man himself was in the door now, waving them off. Jim smiled and spoke to Jennifer Matthews, whom he recognized as one of their downstairs neighbors, as she guided her three young children \-- two girls and a boy -- into the elevator. 

"Jim! I thought you were working," Blair said, looking more than a little uneasy as Jim passed him and went to the counter to set down his grocery bag. 

"Geez, Sandburg, this place hasn't looked this bad since your ape got loose," Jim retorted, scanning the disarray in the living room. There were snack food bags and empty soda cans, intermingled with a ridiculous amount of red, white and pink construction paper, most of which were scraps from projects obviously used to contain the children. 

"I thought I had a couple hours to get it cleaned up before I had to be downtown. Jennifer's husband was in a car accident -- it wasn't serious, but he was stranded about an hour away from here and I guess kind of bruised up a little -- and she needed someplace to leave the kids." 

"She couldn't take them with her?" 

"He was in the hospital, even though he's gonna be fine. She figured they should stay home. I mean, the oldest one is seven, and they're kinda loud." 

"I noticed. Messy, too." 

"We were making Valentines. It was that or chase them all afternoon while they ran up and down the steps and played superhero -- I was afraid one of 'em was gonna get away from me and take a flying leap off the railing upstairs." Blair chortled a little at that. "That was the bad guy's lair up there, you know." 

"Oh yeah?" Jim caught Blair around the waist and pulled him close. "You better watch out then. You might get dragged up there never to be seen again." He lowered his head to capture Blair's mouth, one hand straying down to squeeze his butt. 

"Promises, promises. What's up with work?" Blair asked, and Jim kissed him again. 

"How does a night off sound?" 

"Tonight?" Blair's eyes widened a little. 

"Seemed like kind of a special occasion," Jim said, pulling the champagne out of the bag. "This needs to go in the fridge for later." 

"You took tonight off for us?" Blair asked, smiling, obviously surprised. Jim paused to run a hand back through the long curls. 

"Just for us, sweetheart." 

"First Valentine's Day together." 

"Yup. I figure I've covered this night most of my career for guys who had something better to do, but this year, I was pulling rank." 

"I'll get this mess cleaned up in here." Blair headed into the living room and started gathering up the scraps, dumping them, along with the other refuse, into a trashcan he'd grabbed from the kitchen. 

"Looks like you missed a good one here, Chief," Jim said, picking up a pink paper heart that was still intact. 

"Oh, that's nothing." Blair grabbed it and was about to add it to the trash. 

"Doesn't look like nothing," Jim persisted, holding onto Blair's wrist before the doomed Valentine was cast among the garbage. 

"The kids took all of theirs with them. This one must be a throw-away." 

"Looks nice and even -- pretty good cutting for kids seven and under." Jim chuckled at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Blair's face. "What is it, Chief? You write something dirty in here?" he teased. 

"It's really dumb, Jim. I was just trying to keep busy while the kids were making theirs. You know, so they'd feel like I was doing it with them." 

"Show me." 

"Only if you promise not to laugh." 

"Scout's honor," Jim said, raising his free hand. 

"Okay." Blair set down the trash can and Jim released the hostage wrist. Blair unfolded the pink paper heart and held it up for Jim to see. A simple "Blair loves Jim" was printed neatly on the left curve of the heart. 

"Why didn't you want me to see this?" Jim asked, frowning a little in confusion. 

"Guess it just seemed stupid all of a sudden." Blair shrugged, then he smiled. "But I had fun making it for you anyway. Pretty dumb, huh?" 

Jim took the card out of Blair's hand, then brought the hand up to his mouth, planting a kiss to the back of it. 

"I'll put it in the album." 

"Jim, come on, it was just a --" 

"Valentine. From you. That you made." 

"But your album has really important stuff in it like citations and awards and-" 

"And the first Valentine I ever got from you." Jim pulled Blair into his arms. "Beats a bunch of stale old certificates any day." 

"So what're we gonna do to celebrate?" Blair asked, grinning up at his lover. 

"Well, we've got champagne, we've got stuffed mushrooms -- or we will, after we make them -- we've got canaps, some gourmet cheeses, and dinner should arrive from Cafe Paris in about," Jim looked at his watch over Blair's shoulder, "three hours." 

"I can't believe you planned all this!" 

"I can't believe you were going to throw my Valentine out." 

"I got you a real one, man," Blair responded, laughing. 

"This is the real one, baby," Jim said, meaning more than the Valentine as he moved in for another prolonged kiss. 

"Hey, I've got an idea," Blair said as he pulled back. 

"Yeah, so do I," Jim responded, grinning and moving in toward Blair's neck. He frowned when Blair moved back a little. 

"No, I mean it. I've got a really good idea. You get the food ready, and I'll... do it." 

"Do it?" Jim raised his eyebrows a little. "Sounds promising." 

"Go on, man, do your thing with the food. I'll get everything else ready." 

With that, Blair disappeared into his old room and Jim began to hear the trademark Sandburg ferreting noises as the other man began closet-mining for some treasure he apparently felt was needed for this mysterious plan of his. 

Jim picked up the little paper heart that had been dropped on the couch during their kiss. He glanced around at the remaining construction paper, and grinning at his own inspiration, selected a few sheets along with the scissors. 

* * *

Jim had to give credit where credit was due -- Blair's idea had been a terrific one. He'd hauled his futon mattress out of the room they now used as an office/guest room into the living room and covered it with quilts and pillows. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and candles lit the remaining dark corners of the room. The coffee table had been moved near the makeshift bed, and now was set with their champagne and hors d'oeuvres. The man himself was there amidst it all, lighting the last candle on their "buffet table", dressed in his plaid robe and thermal socks and, Jim suspected, nothing else. His long hair hung loose on his shoulders, and the sight of him mesmerized Jim momentarily as he brought the last plate of treats over to their little repast. 

"Why don't you go upstairs and dress for the party," Blair suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Jim was still fully dressed in his jeans and sweater. 

"Somebody's gotta answer the door when the dinner gets here." 

"So? You think nobody's gonna answer their door tonight wearing a robe? For a catered French dinner? If these guys haven't figured out by now that they're helping other guys get lucky all over town tonight, they might as well find out now." 

"Get lucky, huh?" Jim knelt on the mattress next to Blair. 

"Hey -- only almost naked people are allowed here." Blair's protest was short-lived as Jim pulled him into his arms, devouring his mouth more hungrily than he would the most exquisite delicacy from the restaurant. 

"Maybe they can just leave it by the door," Jim suggested against Blair's neck, reaching for the tie on his robe. 

"How long have we got?" Blair gasped between kisses, feeling his robe parting and exposing his naked body to rub against the rougher surface of Jim's sweater and jeans. 

"Long enough." Jim pulled him up until he straddled the larger man's lap, his most sensitive parts riding Jim's denim-clad thighs. "Smells good," he growled against Blair's ear, tugging lightly with his tongue on the small hoop there. 

Feeling Blair growing hard against him, the fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin as he returned Jim's passionate kisses, Jim gripped the writhing ass with both hands, letting his fingers stray into the crevice. Blair let out a broken moan as one long finger discovered his surprise \-- he'd already prepared himself for the main event. 

"You're ready for me," Jim said, pulling back a little to look into Blair's eyes. 

"In more ways than one, lover. I want you right now." 

"Thought I wasn't welcome here without being naked," Jim teased, kneading Blair's buttocks firmly. 

"Just one part of you needs to be naked to get the job done," Blair challenged, humping Jim's lap again. 

Jim moved forward, depositing Blair on his back on the quilts. Lying there, his face flushed, hair fanning out on the bed, his robe opened and pushed partway off his shoulders, Blair was a vision Jim couldn't resist another second. He unzipped his jeans and wrestled those and his boxers past his hips. Then deciding he wanted more freedom to move, he kicked off his shoes and discarded the jeans and underwear in one swift, coordinated motion. 

"I need stuff, sweetheart," Jim said, fumbling around in the bedclothes for the tube he felt sure would be there somewhere. 

"I've got enough for both of us," Blair pulled his legs up and apart. "Come on, lover, I'm ready for you." There was a little hint of desperation in the voice, and Jim swallowed hard, feasting on the vision of his naked, aroused lover spreading himself open, displaying the small, glistening opening that was waiting for him. 

Unable to deny his urges any longer, Jim moved forward, lining his hard cock up with Blair's center, and pushing inside the slick tightness in one slow, easy stroke, gradually filling him until he felt his balls resting against the soft skin of Blair's ass. 

"Love you, baby," Jim said softly, kissing an upraised thigh. 

"Love you too. Show me." 

Blair's gentle command was all he needed to set him in motion. Bracing himself on his arms on either side of Blair's body, he began pumping, feeling Blair's strong legs wrapping around him, pulling him in deeper. He resisted the temptation to close his eyes and just lose himself in the sense of touch; there was too much to be missed from sight -- watching Blair's face absorbed in the moment as he was thoroughly and passionately claimed, his chest heaving, his lips parting so that little cries of pleasure could escape. 

Jim picked up the pace of his strokes, thrusting hard and fast into the eager body beneath him, seeking the magic angle that would make Blair scream and lose all remnants of his control. In a moment, he found it, his cock rubbing over the little nob deep inside Blair's body, making him scream and clench his hands on the fabric of the quilt beneath him. He made an effort at speaking through the haze of pleasure, but Jim made the same move again, and again, and again, driving Blair so far beyond the limits of his rational thought that the words died on his parted lips, consumed by another shout of passion. Blair struggled to reach for his own rock-hard erection, but Jim batted the hand away. 

"You're going to come just from me sliding in and out of your hot little hole," Jim commanded in a deep, throaty voice that was jarred by their shared motion. 

"Oh God," Blair gasped, clutching at Jim's arms now instead of the quilt. 

Jim let himself absorb the slippery, satisfying sounds of their sex, of his cock sliding hard and fast in and out of the slick channel, making Blair shout and writhe in ecstasy beneath him with every motion. 

He could feel Blair's muscles start contracting, and his body beginning to arch and stiffen just before the straining erection began releasing its completion, spattering Jim's chest and belly as he continued to work the spasming passage in rapid strokes. Blair was screaming now, his hands flying back to hold onto the quilt somewhere above his head as he rode out the waves of his climax and the powerful thrusts that continued to claim him. 

Jim felt his own climax starting, rippling through him almost against his will because this was too good, too hot, too intense to ever end. But then the inevitable was there, and his strokes became more irregular as he filled Blair with his seed, finally slowing the frantic ride until he hung there, braced on his forearms on the quilt, spent and thoroughly satisfied. 

He carefully eased out of Blair and guided his legs down. He stretched out beside his lover and pulled him into his arms, burying his nose in the soft curls. 

"You were great, sweetheart," Jim whispered into Blair's hair, not sure exactly how to compliment his lover on giving him the greatest sex he'd ever had. He chuckled a bit when he realized he was lying there, holding Blair's naked body against him while he still wore a t-shirt, sweater and socks. Blair had wriggled out of his robe when they shifted positions, and pressed that warm, damp, naked flesh against Jim. All he wanted now was to strip the rest of the way so he could feel the warm, hairy chest moving against his. 

"Somebody's at the door," Blair mumbled, and then Jim heard it too, stunned that he'd missed the knock on the door because he was too busy listening to Blair's heartbeat and smelling his hair. 

"Shit." 

"Want me to go?" Blair offered, raising up a little. 

"You stay put." Jim kissed him once, soundly, and got up, struggling into his jeans, not worrying about the boxers. He managed to get the necessary bills out, and opened the door a small crack. 

"Good evening, Mr. Ellison. I have dinner for two," the delivery man announced. 

"Great. This oughtta cover it," Jim handed him the bills. "Keep the change." 

"Thank you, sir. I can serve it for you if --" 

"No, just leave it there. I'll take it from here." 

"Have a nice evening, sir," the young man said, smiling a little wickedly. Once he was out of sight, Jim took in the bags and closed the door behind him. 

"Just in time to replenish our energy," Blair said, sitting up and shifting a little. He reached for his robe, but Jim intercepted his hand. 

"Leave that where it is," he said, then proceeded to methodically strip off his own clothing until they both sat on the mattress, nude, with two bags of French take-outs between them. "Let's see what we've got here." 

Jim began unpacking the food, and the two men ate the elegant, expensive meal straight from the containers, sometimes feeding it to one another with fingers that disappeared for long moments into hot, hungry mouths. When they came to the chocolate mousse dessert, most of it was served by fingertip, until just enough remained for... 

"Lie back, baby," Jim said in a husky voice, leaning over to kiss Blair's lips. The younger man obeyed the direction silently, with a little grin on his face. 

Jim took a large gob of the chocolate mousse and began coating Blair's semi-erect cock with it. Blair moaned and shifted, parting his legs a little to give Jim easier access. Then Jim went down on him, taking him deep in his mouth, his throat working to swallow the melting chocolate, his mouth licking and pleasuring the hard organ beneath it. He moved a hand down to roll and massage Blair's balls, determined to drive him over the edge at least one more time before the night was over. 

"Jim... oh yeah, love... oh, God... so good..." Blair managed, his hand moving down to caress Jim's hair. 

Letting his free hand slip lower, Jim slid one questing finger into the tender, slick opening he'd already claimed. Blair squirmed at the touch, moaning and bearing down on the moving finger. Knowing this would be the thing that finished Blair, Jim sent a second finger to join the first, exerting just enough pressure on the sensitive, still-tingling passage to remind Blair of the wild ride they'd taken just before dinner. One fingertip brushed his prostate, and Blair shouted out Jim's name. His second climax of the night crashing down on him as Jim worked to swallow every drop, licking up the overflow, along with the remaining traces of chocolate. He moved up Blair's body, trailing kisses over the heated skin until he reached the warm, responsive mouth that opened and pulled him in for a kiss that seemed to go on forever. 

"Let me take care of you," Blair said, a little breathless. 

"I'm gonna save mine for later, baby. Go ahead and sleep now." Jim smiled as Blair's eyes drifted shut, almost against their will. He gathered the languid man into his arms and pulled him close, tugging a quilt over them. With Blair snuggled close to his heart, he began to drift. 

//Heart... damn... won't be much good tomorrow,// Jim thought, resigning himself to disturbing Blair's deepening sleep. 

"Chief?" 

"Mm?" Blair didn't move or open his eyes. It was more a sleeping grunt than a response. 

"Blair, sweetheart, wake up for me a minute." Jim waited as his lover stirred, then finally forced bleary eyes open again. 

"Change your mind?" Blair asked, grinning. 

"Forgot something." 

"What?" Blair raised up on one elbow, pushing his hair back. 

"You'll need these." Jim found Blair's glasses, which had been discarded on top of his robe. Blair put them on, and Jim found the red paper item amidst his own pile of rumpled clothing. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He handed Blair the Valentine he'd made from the red paper he found in the living room. Smiling, Blair opened the large folded red heart, and found a second, smaller red heart glued inside of it. Inside the small heart, Jim had written, "You're always in my heart. Love, Jim." 

"It's beautiful," Blair said, his voice hushed with awe as if he'd just opened some wildly expensive and exquisite gift instead of a paper heart. "I'll treasure this the rest of my life, love," he concluded, swallowing hard. 

"Sounds familiar." Jim caught Blair around the waist and rolled onto his back, landing with Blair on top of him, hair flying a little wild, glasses still in place, one hand still carefully holding the Valentine. "I have the same plans for you." 

"You wouldn't make a pass at a guy with glasses on, would you?" Blair teased, setting his Valentine to safety on top of his robe. 

"I don't have glasses on," Jim joked before pulling Blair down for a kiss. "Anyone ever warn you that hot, naked, brainy little guys in glasses make me horny?" 

"Oxygen makes you horny," Blair countered, and Jim swatted his butt playfully. 

"Smart mouthed little shit," Jim retorted, laughing. "You oughtta talk. I never had that many squeaks in my springs upstairs until you moved up there." 

"Never had as much fun up there either." Blair was undaunted as he started kissing and nibbling his way down Jim's neck to his chest. 

"No arguments there." Jim caught Blair's face in both hands so they could look into each other's eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, love. Hey, um, you said you wanted me to take care of you later." Blair waited a beat while Jim nodded. "It's later." With that, the two men were wrestling passionately again on their rumpled makeshift bed by the fireplace while the two paper hearts lay side by side on the floor nearby. 


End file.
